In current file transfers between servers, a row count or checksum at the trailer of the file provides an indication of blocks within the file. However, in the case of a transmission issue the trailer validation would fail since the end of the count would not be reached. However, there would be no indication as to which block had an issue. In this way, the entire file or batch transfer must be restarted and transmitted.